The Last Hope
by Annah Woods
Summary: Star Butterfly has left earth so that her friends aren't in danger. ToffeLudo is still out there coming for Star and is unaware that she has moved. What will be the final war between good and evil. Monsters vs. The others. What will be put at stake for everyone? Marco and Star at the most? (Another story from my Quotev account(Discontinued))
1. chapter 1

Leaving Earth put so much on Star. She had at least stayed there for a year and made some pretty sweet friends. But this Princess left earth for reasons. One, to protect her friends. Two, because of wand training and other reasons.

The princess walked besides her mother, Queen Butterfly. She trusted her mom and knew that this was for the best.

Both femalesapproached the castle gates. The guards had looked at the two. Queen Butterfly frazzled and of course upset. King Butterfly saw his daughter and knew of the threat.

The High Commissionof the Royal were all under recovery. A sad day for the kingdom of Mewni.

Their people didn't know what was safe or where to go. Toffee was back and had taken over Ludo's body. Was there any hope for them?

Toffee and Ludo had half of the wand. The wand being destroyed and all. Two halves. The other half, Star Butterfly had.

Star walked up the castle stairs. She had no friends. None of her friends would be allowed to visit her and she couldn't return to earth until this threat was less than. Already being away from earth for only ten minutes, she already missed the place that she had called home.

She missed Marco. Her crush and she couldn't believe she had told him. But her had to know her feelings. She missed him. That red hoodie he always was wearing was something she liked to cuddle up with. He and her, best friends, but now separated because of this.

Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna Ordonia, Kelly, Star Butterfly Fan 13, and Ponyhead. She missed them too. No more fun times for her.

Guards were set all over the castle. Near the castle. Outside of the castle. Outside of every door and a personal one inside.

The royal family needed to be safe and trust was very little because anyone could turn to Toffee's side. Whether good or evil.

Guards even lined each step. On per step.

Star climbed up the stairs slowly. Her head down.

Another person ran up the stairs to the princess.

"Your highness! Your presence is needed at once with the Royal Commissionand the king and queen." He was male and wore colors of blue and pink. But mainly blue. He had hazel colored eyes and soft tanned skin. And the age he looked was no older than sixteen. He was taller than Star by a foot. He gave her a soft smile.

"Right..." The princess sighed as the young recruiter guided her down the stairs. Her voice sounded so depressed.

Both reached the floor at the same time.

"I understand that this is hard for you, Princess."

Star didn't answer.

"I've been in your situation before." He said walking ahead of her.

She walked behind him and still said nothing.

"My name is Alexander. If you need to talk, I'll be here for you. I am new here and I will listen to you."

Looking up, Star smiled. She needed to hear words like that, which made her smile.

"Thanks." Was all she said before entering the throne room.

All that were present were Queen Butterfly, King Butterfly, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus.

Rombulus held Hekapoo, who was currently leaning back on him from support. Fighting ToffeeLudo was nearly enough for the both of them.

Moon and Rivers sat on their respected thrones.

Star stood in front of them. She was wearing her crown and had on her blue dress.

"Star. You are here because of the threat with Toffee. You are to train everyday with Baby everyday for five hours and then have your combat skills lessons with Alexander. After an hour of that, you must also master dimension training skills with Rhombulus and Hekapoo. Is that clear?" Moon asked.

She nodded.

"This will all start tomorrow. Now please go get some rest."

Star turned around and left.

Once she had left, King Butterfly turned to his wife.

"Moon. I know your concerned. But please she is a child. She needs a little bit of fun too. Think about it." He said, leaving for bed.

Rhombulus nodded as he helped Hekapoo out and to their seperate quarters.

The queen was left in deep thought as the sun set and darkened the castle...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Goodbye everyone!" Star said running up the stairs and closing the door of her room going through this the portal._

 _Everyone looked at him like what was he going to do. He quickly ran up the stairs. "Star wait!" But he was too late. Too late to ask why._

 _A pink_ _glow disappeared as Marco opened the door to see that what once was Star's room, now was disappearing into the regular room. And the castle part disappeared as well._

He stood there. Why didn't she tell him sooner? Why didn't he see the signs sooner? He looked down. It was- she didn't have much time.

Jackie Lynn, Janna, Kelly, and Pony head , and Star Butterfly Fan 13 were at the bottom of the stairs. Jackie Lynn had a hand on her arm. She felt that now, since Star had told Marco her truest feelings, that Marco would now go to Star.

Marco broke down where he was. "No, no! Why?..." precious tears that his best friend now gone.

Everyone heard him and were concerned for him. This party was now over. Everyone, but the girls at the bottom of the stairs were sent home.

Mr. And Mrs. Diaz has started to clean up.

Pony head was the first to go up those stairs. When got to the top, she didn't seem him. She went to Star's used to be room and saw that Marco was lying on the bed.

"Hey Earth Turd. Uh you hanging in there okay?"

Of course he wasn't fine. Pony Head floated towards him.

Grabbing her, Marco hugged her as he rocked back and fourth. That once smiling boy was now a mess.

Pony Head was surprised at being hugged. But hugged by Star and not Marco. She understood that this was a hard time for him.

They stayed like that until Marco had fallen asleep.

Jackie Lynn had had enough. Her thoughts were swirling. And now, it was to tell Marco Diaz that she, Jackie Lynn Thomas was going to break up with him.

But now, she was thinking of all the good and bad parts.

The good parts, was having someone that cared about her. That loved her.

But the bad parts outweighed what was good. Which were getting jealous. Or bring replaced. Or something worse.

People in life come and go. Star and Marco being soul mates in all.

Maybe tomorrow was the day that Jackie Lynn Thomas was going to break up with Marco Diaz.

She sighed and sat on her bed. It was going to hurt her, but seeing him like this hurt hereven more.

She was resting. Having a happy dream where she was with Marco. But awoken by one of the castle guards.

"It is time for dinner, your highness." The guard left without a word.

Star getting back in the routine. She got a new dress on for dinner. Her typical one that she always wore around the castle. She sat in front of the mirror and sighed.

"Princess Star Butterfly..." Alexander bowed and went over to her. He noticed how unhappy she was. "What's wrong? You can trust me."

She hesitated before answering. "I just miss earth."

"What makes earth so special?"

"Just the life down there. It fits me. It's just my style."

"Well, I'm sorry. I just..." he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

The princess quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry Princess." He grabbed her crown and gently placed it on her head. "I'll take you there."

She nodded and got up. Heading for the door.

Alexander opened the door to her room for her and followed her behind...


	3. Chapter 3

The princess sat at the dining table with her parents. She barely touched her food and kept staring down.

Corn, meat, peas, and pudding sat on the table. And the silver lined plates that were placed in front of them.

Alexander stood at the door. Smiling at the princess.

"Star. We're sorry." River said as he took a big bite of the meathe had on his plate.

She didn't answer. Then she stood up and cleared her throat.

"May I be excused?"

Her parents nodded as she pushed out her chair and left. Alexander waiting for her.

Alexander. A young boy. He didn't know if Star had feelings for another. But he wanted to winher heart either way.

Star sighed. She loved Marco not because of his looks. But for who he was. He huggedher when she was down. Brought her to places and to other new places. She was happy to have him be her best friend. Though leaving, it did hurt her. It really did.

She loved him. But she left before she could hear his answer. She sighed.

Alexander kept eyeing her and making her very uncomfortable.

"Okay. Can you please stop staring at me? It's getting weird."

"Please forgive me."

Star shook her head and took out her wand. "If you don't want to lose your job, I suggest you back off and be on your way."

Alexander narrowed his eyes at her. He was going to win the princess's heart and he had his plans for her.

She opened the door herself, but Alexander ran over to her to get it.

"Let me get that for you."

This was one of the reasons why Star didn't like being a princess. She wanted to get out there and do things herself. Star didn't need her Maids or servants to help her get dressed or eat or follow her around like the guards did.

" I can get the door for myself thank you very much."

Alexander snarled at her. One of the nearby guards watching closely. The guards becoming suspicious.

"Don't worry about us. There was just a a dog I ate alive."

Star was horrified when she heard those words. She quickly headed into the dining room with her parents.

"Ah, Star. So glad that you could join us tonight. Even though your our daughter." Her mother said.

On the table was some meat, corn, mashed potatoes, and a plate of cupcakes.

Star took a seat with her parents. She was depressed without her best friend. Crush in other words. The princess started to eat slowly.

"Star. I understand that you are sad. I'm sorry for taking you away from Marco. But you will start training in an isolated dimension."

Star started to cry. She removed herself from where she was and ran past the guards. Her wand was in one hand.

With one spell, everyone was thrown back. She was tired and needed to be alone.

"Leave me alone." She said out loud.

She ran up to room and locked herself in.

 **SBMDSBMD**

Pony head woke up Marco. She had a good idea and she intended to tell him as soon as possible. So, she nudged him awake.

"Marco!"

"Five more minutes..."

"But it's important."

Marco forced himself awake.

"What is it Pony?"

"Remember you have your dimensional scissors from the hot chick Hekapoo?"

Marco nodded.

"You can use those to find your princess. Either you go now or later."

"I will gather a team. A small team. With you and anyone who might want to join."

"You got it." Pony said. She was texting her friends to tell other friends about this thing.

The next morning, would be great


End file.
